powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jeremiahdiskint/Human Beings Manipulation
Human Beings Manipulation/Generation ''' '''Capability: '''The user can manipulate Human Beings and the user can both manipulate and generate Human Beings '''Variation: Appendage Generation: '''Generate extra body parts either on one's body or other surfaces/Generate extra appendages '''Additional Limbs: '''Grow or possesses more limbs or body parts/Possess or grow additonal limbs '''Biological Manipulation: Control all aspects of a living creatures biological makeup/Influence the cell of biotic organisms Auxillary Organs: '''Possess a secondary copy of an internal organ '''Mouth Manifestation: '''Develop or have functioning mouths/Develop functioning mouths/Generate functioning mouth '''Multiple Arms: '''Have more then two functioning arms/Have more than two working functioning arms '''Multple Fingers: '''Have more than two functioning fingers/Have more than two working functioning fingers '''Multple Toes: '''Have more than two toes/Have more than two working/functioning toes '''Multiple Legs: '''Have more than two functioning legs/Have more than two working functioning legs '''Multiple Eyes: '''Have more than two functioning eyes/Have more than two working eyes '''Multiple Hands, '''Have more than two functioning hands/Have more than two working hands/Generate functioning hands '''Multiple Palms: '''Have more than two functioning palms/Have more than two working palms/Generate functioning palms '''Age Manipulation: '''Control the age of organisms and non living objects '''Mutiple Thumbs: '''Have more than two functioning thumbs/Have more than two working thumbs/Generate functioning thumbs '''Multiple Hearts: '''Have more than two functioning hearts/Have more than two working hearts/Generate functioning hearts '''Hair Manipulation: '''Manipulate hair of oneself or others/Control and manipulate hairs '''Nail Manipulation: '''Manipulate nails of oneself or others and use them as weapons/Manipulate nails '''Eye Color Manipulation: '''Change eye colors of oneself or others/change eye colors '''Bodily Gas Manipulation: '''Ability to control the burps and farts/Release/Expel the gasses of the body to often noxious effect '''Body Manipulation: '''Manipulate body/Manipulate any aspect of the bodies of oneself or others/Manipulate body '''Body Temperature Manipulation: '''Control the body temperature of onself and others/Control body temperature '''Dermal Armor: '''Develop armor-like skin/Manifest or possess armor-like skin '''Coporeal Evacuation: '''Induce bodily excretions in oneself or others/Induce onself or others to bodily excrete '''DNA Manipulation: '''Manipulate DNA '''Enhanced Condition: '''Remain in the peak physicaland/or mental condition of user's species with little or no maintaining '''Enhanced Regeneration: '''Heal rapidly from any physical injury/Heal rapidily from any external injury '''Environmental Adaptation: '''Survive and adapt to a environment/Survive and adapt to your environement '''Evolution Manipulation: '''Control the stages of Evolution/Control Evolution '''Healing: '''Restore biotic organisms to their optimal health '''Health Manipulation: Manipulate health/Manipulate health and the healing process Internal Bodily Cleansing: '''Cleanse others of bodily impurities/Cleanse impurities from the bodys of others '''Mitosis Manipulation: '''Control the life process of Mitosis/Control Mitosis '''Pulse Manipulation: '''Sense, manipulate and interact with a pulse/Influence various forms of pulse waves '''Cleanliness Manipulation: Manipulate cleanliness/Control and manipulate cleanliness '''Body Chemistry Manipulation: '''Manipulate the chemicals within body/Manipulate the chemicals within oneself or others '''Joint Manipulation: '''Control the joints in the one's own or others in the human body '''Brain Manipulation: '''Control every aspects of a human brain to manipulate the brain '''Respiratory System Manipulation: '''Control Lungs and the respiratory system of oneself and others '''Hormone Manipulation: '''Manipulate all hormones of oneself or others/ Manipulate/Control all types of hormones '''Blood Manipulation: '''Control and manipulate blood of oneself or of others/Manipulate blood '''Eye Manifestation: '''Develop eyes or have eyes/to generate eyes and to generate eyeballs '''Immue System Manipulation: '''Manipulate a persons Immune System/manipulate a subjects immune system by weakening it or strengthening it Category:Blog posts